1. Technical Description
The present disclosure relates to a reusable cap assembly with two distinct positions, including a first misting position and a second full normal flow position. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a pull/push type closure or cap assembly, which is compatible with a number of plastic bottles for providing two different types of fluid flow therethrough.
2. Background of Related Art
A traditional pull/push type cap has become a common feature on most bottles. This type of cap is usually comprised of a shell portion, which attaches to the bottle by way of a shoulder piece. Encased by the shell portion is cylindrical chimney. Secured to the chimney, by way of radially extending spoke(s), is a single, solid stem surrounded by an annular channel with openings therein for fluid to pass from the bottle to the cap. The shell portion is perpendicularly movable with respect to the shoulder piece, while the chimney and stem remain immobile. In operation the shell is pulled up causing a space between it and the chimney, stem and annular channel, which creates a single central pouring aperture allowing fluid to flow from the bottle to the cap.
This type of cap allows the user quick and easy access to the fluid contained within the bottle. Additionally, this cap allows the user to open the cap while using only one hand rather than two hands, which is required by a twisted cap. However, in the above described traditional pull/push type cap with a single central pouring aperture only a single dispensing option is available. A user cannot choose between pouring or misting.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pull/push type closure or cap assembly and/or sport bottle including the same, that is capable of providing multiple flow positions including pouring and misting. For example, bottles are being used in general as drink containers, and more specifically as sport drink containers. Users of these drink containers desire quick and easy access to the fluid in the bottle while having the option between pouring and misting. The traditional pull/push type cap does not provide the convenient access to the fluid contained within the bottle and the option between pouring and misting.